Demons
Demons 'are evil spirits of hell who serve their creator, Lucifer. They are extremely corrupted, vicious and malevolent souls who need to possess human bodies in order to roam the earth. Powers and Abilities 'Superhuman strength -''' Demons possess superior physical strength compared to that of humans; capable of physically overpowering humans and most supernatural creatures. 'Superhuman stamina - '''Demons never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. 'Superhuman durability - 'Demons cannot be killed by any humanly weapons or ways of dying, such as bullets, blades, suffocation, and so on. They however are extremely vulnerable to demonic forms of death. 'Telekinesis -''' Demons can move objects with their mind. Most demons are skilled with their telekinesis, using it to throw others to a large distance, pin to walls, and telekinetically extract souls from a human's body. 'Teleportation -' Demons can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. 'Immortality - '''Demons do not age and are immune to all earth diseases, poisons and toxins. 'Pyrokinesis - 'Demons can create and manipulate fire at will. 'Biokinesis - 'Demons can manipulate the biology of other humans to their will. They use this ability to torture others, such as enabling others to feel excoriating pain, cough up blood, make their heart stop, and so forth. 'Resurrection - '''Demons can bring back the dead from the exchange of a soul. 'Demonic Possession -' In order to travel and interact on earth, demons need to possess a human body. They can possess any human they want, even corpses. 'Soul reading - '''Demons have the ability to assess the condition of one's soul. This can be used to determine the condition or presence/absence of a soul in a body. It can also be used to find out if anyone has placed a claim on someone's soul via a deal. Weaknesses 'Demonic knife - 'This knife will kill a demon instantly if stabbed in areas such as the heart, head, or the throat. 'Demonic lords - '''Demonic lords are the oldest kind of demon and are superior to demons, and as such, can easily destroy and exorcise any average demon. '''Older beings - Older beings such as Angels (never been portrayed), Barbarians, Death and God can harm, overpower, exorcise and destroy demons with ease. [[Devil's trap|'Devil's trap']] - A Devil's Trap will hold a demon in place and prevent its escape. No matter how powerful the demon is, they are bound by the Trap. The Trap will also demons from using their powers. Exorcism spell - Demons can be expelled from the hosts and sent to hell from a exorcism spell which can be used by anyone, even humans. 'Holy water - '''Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it, like acid (though it does no damage to the human host, only the Demon). 'Salt - 'Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. They cannot open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with saltwater. Forcing a Demon to ingest salt will drive them out of their host. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. 'Angelic spell - '''While this is mainly used to trap angels, the angelic spell can also trap demons. Category:Species